Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the sport fishing industry. More specifically, the present invention is a device to hold bait.
Background of the Invention
The present invention has ribs, spring, leaders and clips. The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a novel alternative to traditional baiting methods. Using bait for fishing is a common practice, as it attracts fish and increases the chances of reeling in a catch. However, to utilize bait one must pierce the bait through a hook, which can be seen as inhumane when working with live bait as well as causing individuals to be susceptible to puncture wounds. Ingenious and practical, the present invention introduces a revolutionizing device able to hold bait without the need of perforations, leaving bait virtually unharmed and avoiding hand injuries. Comprised of various ribs that serve as a holding vessel for bait; the present invention features a grip which one can squeeze to manually open and close the device. The present invention is modeled to fit both synthetic and live bait, empowering consumers to effortlessly insert their preferred bait without concerns of the bait falling through. The present invention is additionally buoyant, keeping the bait held closely to the surface in order to prevent accidental snags onto debris found within salt or fresh waters. The present invention can easily become an essential fishing accessory, making it possible to be readily available at sporting goods stores and/or online retailers.
The present invention is the only product of its kind to promote humane treatment of live bait by removing the need of punctures by granting a more efficient and functional method. The present invention is uniquely designed to withstand both fresh water as well as salt waters, granting a versatile product that enables users to fish at all of their favorite locations without concerns of wear. The present invention keeps the bait on the hook longer. The present invention will make the bait look crippled to help lure in fish. By not piercing the bait with a hook the present invention will extend the life of the bait which will save money.